Patch notes/Issue 13
__FORCETOC__ Patch notes for Issue 13: Power and Responsibility: 2009-02-10 Tasks * Fixed a bug that caused unlocked or automatically assigned Contacts to give players story arcs before the players talked to them, and without updating the storyarc UI. Rewards *Added completion rewards of Influence/Infamy and XP to many story arcs that were missing them since the introduction of Merit rewards. Merit rewards *All tasks have had their Merit times and rewards re-evaluated. Most tasks received an increase to merits reward. *Failing a mission that is the final (or only) mission of a story arc, task force, strike force or trial may result in reduced rewards. Failing tasks that have 2 or less missions will award 0 merits. Failing tasks that have 3-4 missions will award 50% merits. Failing a task that has 5 or more missions will result in normal merits. Chat *Fixed a bug that sometimes caused private tells to be cut off at either end. *Fixed a bug that sometimes caused global channels Arena & Help text to be cut off at either end. 2008-12-02 Midnight Squad story arcs (for Level 20-25 Heroes, Level 30-35 Villains) * The Midnight Squad has need of its members in recovering some stolen artifacts. Heroes and Villains should speak to Mercedes Sheldon who can be found inside the Midnighter Club in the side wing that leads to the Hero Zone Steel Canyon. Cimerora Story Arcs (for Level 40-50 Heroes and Level 35-50 Villains) * Players can journey through time back to the ancient land of the Roman Cimeroran peninsula where they can talk to Daedalus (for Heroes) or Sister Airlia (for Villains) to encounter new challenges. The merit rewards system * A new game system that allows players to earn tokens by completing Trials, Task Forces, Strike Forces, Story Arcs, defeating Giant Monsters, and more. The most challenging and time consuming tasks grant the most reward tokens, which can be redeemed throughout Hero and Villain zones for recipes, enhancements, salvage, inspirations and other game items. Merit Representatives will show up on your minimap in all undisputed city zones. * For more information about Merit Rewards: Read the Developer & Community Q&A Day jobs * Day Jobs takes the concept of offline character progression to a new level, incorporating a variety of potential rewards and allowing players to add further depth to their character's identity and back-story. Is your Hero a Banker when not out stopping crime, or maybe a simple Shop Keeper? Is your Villain an avid Clubber, or perhaps a Smuggler? Whatever you choose, Badges and Accolades await in addition to other bonuses! * For more information about Issue 13's Day Jobs feature, please visit the web article: Dev Diary: Designing Issue 13's Day Jobs New powersets * Shields ** Heft a Shield for Heroic or Villainous Ends! This new powerset brings a classic power to City of Heroes: Shields! Now, you can arm Tankers, Scrappers and Brutes with a powerful shield to protect themselves and their allies. * Pain Domination ** Villains can now bend the power of pain to serve their own ends! Those playing a Corruptor or Mastermind have access to this new powerset. The antithesis of the Hero healing powerset "Empathy," Pain Domination brings parity between Heroes and Villains with a distinctively evil flair. Leveling pact * A new innovation to MMOs, this system allows you and a friend to create new characters and have your XP be permanently in sync, whether both characters are online or not. You will always be the same level, even if your friend plays ten times more often than you do! **A pact can only be created between characters who are Level 5 and under. **To begin a pact, right-click on your friend's character and choose "Invite to Leveling Pact". **XP and Influence are split between both players. Multiple builds * Characters can create a second build with different power selections and enhancement slotting, and switch between builds by talking to any Trainer for Heroes or any Arbiter for Villains. Now you can have separate builds for soloing and grouping, or for PvP. **The second build works like a respec, so you can change anything except your Primary and Secondary powersets. **Enhancements are not shared between builds. The second build is slotted with enhancements separately from your first build. **You can swap builds once every 15 minutes. **All powers fully recharge when switching builds. **Switching between builds has no influence or infamy costs. Villain patron powers unlocked * Now any Villain that has unlocked any Patron Power Pool can freely select another when respeccing or making Multiple Builds, offering the same flexibility that heroes are afforded with Ancillary Powers. PVP revamp * PvP combat has been completely revamped in this issue, in an attempt to make it more fun for all ATs and builds. Please note that these changes only take effect in PvP situations; these changes have no effect on PvE. Here are a summary of the major changes: **The damage of all attacks has been refigured. Basically, the longer the activation/animation time of an attack power, the more damage the power is going to do. There are adjustments for recharge time and Endurance cost, but the actual time the power takes up in an attack chain is the primary consideration. **In general, the base damage of all Archetypes has been increased in PvP zones and Arenas. The Containment bonus for Controllers in PvP has been reduced because of their higher base damage. **Being hit by an attack triggers movement suppression, just as making an attack does. Suppression for being hit by an attack is always the same duration. Any power with a negative impact on the target (including all debuff powers) is considered an attack. **Note that Teleport powers are completely disabled when suppressed. **Healing powers also trigger suppression. **The greater the base range of an attack, the longer the suppression for the attacker. **Teleport Foe and related powers in Gravity Control and Warshade powersets now grant 3/4 of a second "untouchable" flag on the target. **Resistance and defense powers have greater diminishing returns when stacked than in PvE, and lower caps. **Healing powers suffer from diminishing returns when several are used in a short period of time. **All Archetypes (except Tankers and Masterminds) have some default resistances to all attacks in PVP. **Unlike in PvE, defensive toggles do not suppress when you are held/stunned. This means that not only do the toggles not drop, they continue to grant defenses while the player is held/stunned. **Melee classes gain extra resistances to all debuffs and to movement slows. These bonuses are linked to the power in each set that gives status protection (Unyielding Stance, Wet Ice, Plasma Shield, etc.). **"Buffing" Archetypes (Defenders, Controllers, Corruptors, Dominators and Masterminds) have less ability to benefit from all buffing powers than other ATs (the powers have less effect on them, and their caps are lower). **Melee ATs gain more benefit from buffing powers than other Archetypes (the powers have greater effect on them, and their caps are higher). **Defeating enemies in PvP can award Influence/Infamy, Inspirations, and rarely Salvage, but no XP. **In general, there is no such thing as Status Protection in PvP, only Resistance. The exception is Knockback protection, since Knockback is a binary effect. The base durations of status effects are greatly reduced in PvP (generally 4 seconds for Controllers and Dominators, 2 seconds for all other Archetypes). Powers * Toggle power change ** All Player defensive Toggle Powers should now "suppress" when you are Held, Stunned or Slept instead of shutting off. The toggles have limited or no functionality when in this state. If you are held while flying, for instance, if the power which held you does not also have a -Fly function, you will remain in the air. Status protection powers still provide Hold, Sleep and Stun protection, even while other defenses are suppressed. ** Offensive Toggles (those that damage or debuff, like Radiation Infection or Icicles or Rise to the Challenge) will still detoggle as before. * Ancillary/patron pools expanded ** Many of these high level power pools have had a new power added at level 44, for a total of 5 powers in the pool. This power unlocks in the same way as the other level 44 power, and also count towards unlocking the level 47 power. * General ** Max status resistance cap for all Archetypes increased. This includes Holds, Stuns, Immobilizes, Sleeps, Terrorize, Fear, Confuse, Intangible and Untouchable. ** The most any powers range can be debuffed has been altered. Minimum Range is now 25% of normal range of the power. In other words, if the power has an 80' range base, it cannot be debuffed lower than 20'. ** Removed duplicate visual FX from Holiday Rocket Pack Temporary Power. ** The sound effect for Energy Manipulation - Power Thrust was inadvertently changed and has been reverted to its original sound ** The Warburg Nuke Chemical Burn power now correctly states that it reduces the target's defense and not accuracy in its long help. ** The "No Phase" state (the period of time after leaving a 'phased' state of invulnerability before you can enter it again) has been changed to allow you to phase/hibernate for 30 seconds, then disallow such powers for 90 seconds. ** Invulnerability/Unyielding: This power's activation text should no longer state it reduces the user's defense. ** Powers granted by the 54 month veteran badge no longer gain a bonus to damage dependent upon the character's origin. ** The Goldbricker Rocket Pack will no longer function in areas or missions where temporary powers are disabled. ** Web Grenade: All versions of this power now accept slow enhancements and IO sets. ** The Run Speed increase from the Empowerment Station Buff will now correctly buff the player's run speed directly instead of buffing movement buffs on the player. ** Trick Arrow/Ice Arrow: This power should now properly use the correct FX on a PvP target. ** Electric Blast/Short Circuit: Corrected help menu that stated that it drained endurance and gives it to the user. power does not grant endurance to the user. ** Invulnerability set changes: *** Unyielding - Removed Defense Debuff *** Invincibility - Reduce per target Defense Buff to offset the change from Unyielding, no net gain *** Resist Physical Damage - Add 25% Defense Debuff Resistance *** Tough Hide - Add 25% Defense Debuff Resistance *** Resist Energies - Add 25% Endurance Debuff Resistance. *** Resist Elements - Add 20% Movement Slow Resistance ** Fiery Aura/Temperature Protection - Add 20% Slow Resistance ** War Mace set Changes: *** Clobber **** Reduce Recharge Time to 16 seconds **** Alter damage scale and endurance cost to match recharge time using the standard formula. **** Reduce Stun Duration from scale 10 to scale 5. *** Shatter - Reduce Max Targets from 10 to 5 *** Crowd Control - Increase Max Targets from 5 to 10 * Arachnos Soldiers ** Tactical Training/Assault: Corrected long help for this power to state that it grants resistance to placate and taunt, not protection. ** Arachnos Soldier pets will now be usable when completing story arcs in Ouroboros where only the use of Archetype powers has been selected. * Blasters ** Cold Mastery - Added Hoarfrost as a level 44 power. ** Electrical Mastery - Added Power Surge as a level 44 power. New power similar to Force of Nature ** Mental Manipulation/Mind Probe: This power will no longer accept range enhancements. to being a melee power ** Munitions Mastery - Added Surveillance as a level 44 power. ** Psychic Blast/Psionic Dart: Changed short and long help description of this power from minor damage to moderate damage. ** Psychic Blast/Mental Blast Changed short and long help descriptions of this power from moderate to high damage. ** Normalized Projectile Speeds for Psionic/Psychic blast powers (generally faster). * Brutes ** Dark Melee - Siphon Life recharge time reduced and damage increased ** Dark Melee - Midnight Grasp - initial damage increased and DoT duration shortened. ** Dark Melee - Soul Drain - Increased buff from first target. Minor decrease in buff from additional targets. ** Energy Aura/Energy Drain - Modified Energy Aura's Energy Drain heal aspect to have some healing ability. The heal is roughly 3% of your health per target hit. ** Leviathan Mastery - Added Arctic Breath as a level 44 power. This is a cone power with debuff effects similar to those from Freezing rain. ** Mace Mastery - Added Focused Accuracy ** Soul Mastery - Added Darkest Night as a level 44 power, reduced debuff effect ** Super Reflexes/Evasion: The brute version of this power will no longer have its defense affected by attacker's level. ** Brute Taunt powers in all Primary sets now have a 75% Range Debuff component. This will have the effect of forcing ranged attackers to move closer to the Taunter. * Controllers ** Ice Mastery - Added Frost Breath as a level 44 power. ** Primal Forces Mastery - Added Energy Torrent as a level 44 power, knockdown version ** Stone Mastery - Added Seismic Smash as a level 44 power. Reduced damage. ** Plant Control/Fly Trap: Plant Control - Fly Trap - Fly Trap had its resistances set too low Resistances increased to intended levels * Corruptors ** Leviathan Mastery - Added Hibernate as a level 44 power. ** Mace Mastery - Added Focused Accuracy as a level 44 power.. ** Mu Mastery - Conserve Power added as a level 44 power. ** Mu Mastery/Summon Adept now accepts Pet Damage and Recharge Intensive Pet Invention sets. ** Soul Mastery - Power Boost added as a level 44 power. * Defenders ** Archery/Aimed Shot: Changed attack speed from 1.67 to 1 second. ** Cold Domination/Heat Loss once again grants the correct amount of recovery per target. ** Dark Mastery - Oppressive Gloom - Increased Radius ** Dark Mastery - Soul Drain - Increased buff from first target. Minor decrease in buff from additional targets. ** Electricity Mastery - Added Shocking bolt as a level 44 power. ** Psychic Mastery - Added World of Confusion as a level 44 power. ** Vigilance will no longer increase the Defenders endurance costs when grouped with team mates with greater than normal Health values. ** Normalized Projectile Speeds for Psionic/Psychic blast powers (generally faster). * Dominators ** Icy Assault/Ice Sword Circle: This power correctly accepts slow enhancements and IO sets. ** Soul Mastery - Soul Drain added as a level 44 power. ** Leviathan Mastery - Water Spout - Eliminated knockback and fear effect, reduced chance of knockup and stun. ** Leviathan Mastery - Hibernate added as a level 44 power. ** Mace Mastery - Personal Force Field added as a level 44 power. ** Mu Mastery - Power Surge added as a level 44 power. Identical to Force of Nature ** Psionic Assault/Mind Probe: This power will no longer accept range enhancements. to being a melee power ** Normalized Projectile Speeds for Psionic/Psychic blast powers (generally faster). ** Plant Control/Fly Trap: Plant Control - Fly Trap - Fly Trap had its resistances set too low Resistances increased to intended levels * Masterminds ** Leviathan Mastery - Knockout Blow added as a level 44 power. ** Mace Mastery - Power Boost added as a level 44 power. ** Mu Mastery - Thunderstrike (AOE version) added as a level 44 power. ** Necromancy/Lich - Liches Torrent power should now only do Knockdown, unless slotted with Knockback Enhancements, or otherwise buffed. ** Ninjas/Aimed Shot: Changed attack speed from 1.67 to 1 second. ** Robotics/Pulse Rifle Blast: This power can no longer be slotted with knockback enhancements as it doesn't have a knockback component. ** Soul Mastery - Oppressive Gloom added as a level 44 power. Increased radius ** The Ouroboros Portal will now have a description in its info if selected by a Mastermind. ** All Mastermind Upgrade powers will now affect all henchmen within 30' of the target henchman. Endurance cost for Upgrade Powers has been increased. It now takes approximately 45 endurance (reducible by enhancements) per upgrade power used. * Peacebringers ** Peacebringers can now Activate Dwarf Form shape shifting while Held, Stunned, Slept or Terrorized. ** Peacebringers damage adjusted *** Increased Melee Damage to 0.85 from 0.75 *** Increased Range Damage to 0.8 from 0.625 *** Increased Melee Dwarf Form Melee Damage to 1.0 from 0.85 ** Luminous Blast/Radiant Strike: This power's long help stated it dealt high damage; this was corrected to state that it deals Superior damage. ** White Dwarf form Taunt powers now have a 75% Range Debuff component. This will have the effect of forcing ranged attackers to move closer to the Taunter. ** Cosmic Balance now grants 10% Recharge Slow Resistance per Peacebringer, Warshade, Arachnos Widow or Arachnos Soldier on their team. ** Cosmic Balance bonus now applies in shapeshifted forms. * Scrappers ** Body Mastery - Focused Accuracy - Decreased to-hit buff, added accuracy buff. Provides a similar bonus in most circumstances in PVE. ** Claws - Corrected the Damage and Endurance cost on Shockwave (damage went up from 1.04 to 1.05 scale, while endurance cost is fixed at 11.56. ** Claws -Reduced Animation time of Slash from 1.5 to 1.33 resulting in a damage scale reduction from 1.4 to 1.32 ** Dark Melee - Siphon Life recharge time reduced and damage increased ** Dark Melee - Midnight Grasp - initial damage increased and DoT duration shortened. ** Dark Melee - Soul Drain - Increased buff from first target. Minor decrease in buff from additional targets. ** Martial Arts/Dragon's Tail: Corrected the critical hit portion of this power so that it is equal to the power's normal damage. ** Weapon Mastery - Added Targeting Drone (Modified to work like Focus Accuracy) as a level 44 power. ** Weapon Mastery/Web Grenade: This power now correctly grants 10.00 fly protection on target, bringing it on par with other Web Grenade powers. ** Taunt powers in all Primary Scrapper Power sets now have a 75% Range Debuff component. This will have the effect of forcing ranged attackers to move closer to the Taunter. * Stalkers ** Claws/Shockwave - Corrected the Damage and Endurance cost on Shockwave (damage went up from 1.04 to 1.05 scale, while endurance cost is fixed at 11.56.) ** Claws/Slash - Reduced Animation time of Slash from 1.5 to 1.33 resulting in a damage scale reduction from 1.4 to 1.32 ** Claws/Build Up - Applied the 20% recharge and endurance discount to Build Up. (Someone was kind enough to point out to me that this should really always have been there.) ** Claws/Eviscerate - Eviscerate is no longer a Cone attack. This means it has a 100% Crit from Hide chance and its damage scale increases from 1.99 to 2.23. ** Claws/Eviscerate - This power will now only accept single target melee IO enhancements. ** Dark Melee - Siphon Life recharge time reduced and damage increased ** Dark Melee - Midnight Grasp - initial damage increased and DoT duration shortened. ** Energy Aura/Energy Drain - Modified Energy Aura's Energy Drain heal aspect to have some healing ability. The heal is roughly 3% of your health per target hit. ** Leviathan Mastery/Water Spout - Eliminated knockback and fear effect, reduced chance of knockup and stun. ** Leviathan Mastery - Hibernate added as a level 44 power. ** Mace Mastery - Disruptor Blast added as a level 44 power. ** Mu Mastery - Ball Lightning added as a level 44 power. ** Soul Mastery - Shadow Meld - New power added as a level 44 power., +20.25% def, 15 second duration, 90 second recharge) * Tankers ** Arctic Mastery - Added Shiver as a level 44 power. ** Dark Melee - Siphon Life recharge time reduced and damage increased ** Dark Melee - Midnight Grasp - initial damage increased and DoT duration shortened. ** Dark Melee - Soul Drain - Increased buff from first target. Minor decrease in buff from additional targets. ** Earth Mastery - Added Quicksand as a level 44 power, reduced debuff effect ** Energy Mastery - Focused Accuracy - Decreased to-hit buff, added accuracy buff. Provides a similar bonus in most circumstances in PVE. ** Pyre Mastery - Added Melt Armor as a level 44 power. Reduced debuff effect ** Taunt powers in all Secondary Tanker Power sets now have a 75% Range Debuff component. This will have the effect of forcing ranged attackers to move closer to the Taunter. * Warshades ** Warshades can now Activate Dwarf Form shape shifting while Held, Stunned, Slept or Terrorized. ** Warshades damage adjusted *** increased Melee Damage to 0.85 from 0.75 *** Increased Range Damage to 0.8 from 0.625 *** Increased Dwarf Form Melee Damage to 1.0 from 0.85 ** Black Dwarf form Taunt powers now have a 75% Range Debuff component. This will have the effect of forcing ranged attackers to move closer to the Taunter. ** Dark Sustenance now grants 10% Recharge Slow Resistance per Peacebringer, Warshade, Arachnos Widow or Arachnos Soldier on their team. ** Dark Sustenance bonus now applies in shapeshifted forms. Tailor * New Day Job themed costume items added, including Police Officer and a variety of civilian suits. * Added the ability to save and load player-designed costume configurations to a file saved on the player's computer. * The Cyborg Pack Combat Auras will now be available at all levels for all players that purchased them. * Many costume auras have been optimized for performance. There are also a lot of new combinations for auras that didn't previously exist. * Major changes to the supergroup costume color system. Most notably, each costume now has its own set of supergroup colors. We can bid a fond farewell to the days when changing your costume required entry to the supergroup color picker to repair the damage. Additionally, the supergroup color picker has been merged with the tailor screen, solving the problems associated with applying supergroup colors to wings. * In the Tailor shop, you can check out how your costume looks when in Supergroup Mode. Please note, you cannot load or save a costume when the tailor screen is in SG color picker mode. * Fixed a cosmetic issue with the Cyborg ACCAHUD aura * Custom Shields ** The Talsorian Shield is unlocked by redeeming 100 Vanguard Merits at a Vanguard Merit station. ** Roman Shields should be unlockable by earning the Centurion badge. ** The Romulus shield is unlocked by defeating Romulus Nictus once. ** The Romulus Nictus shield is unlocked by defeating Romulus Nictus 5 times. ** The Rularuu Shield is unlocked by earning the Visionary badge or earning souvenirs from shadow shard task forces and story arcs. NPC critter changes * Freedom Corps Sonic Grenades are no longer irresistible. * Circle of Thorns Cold Thorn Mage Reflections should now use their offensive powers once again. * Banished Pantheon Masks now range in level from 20-30. * Infected level range now extends to level 10. Tasks * The Lost and Found story arc will now correctly award salvage for players that are significantly higher levels than the mission levels * Players can no longer drop Mayhem and Safeguard missions * Alan Desslock now gives a better explanation why you cannot get his final mission from him. Bases * All Supergroup Base room prices and Prestige costs have been rebalanced. ** Rent has been substantially changed. Rent is no longer charged on a per-plot basis and is instead charged on a per-item basis for certain specific items. ** Rent Items include all Storage, Empowerment stations, Medical auxes and 2nd or 3rd tier Worktables. It does not include basic Worktables, basic Medical, Control, Energy or Transport items. ** Refunds for Base Plots, Base Rooms, and Base items will be issued if the price has changed. ** Players must enter the base before a refund is generated. * All base crafted items now use invention salvage. Base Salvage should only be needed in recipes that convert base salvage to invention salvage. ** Base Salvage no longer drops. * Base raiding is currently being redesigned, and will be in that state for some time. For the duration, all base raiding, including instant raids, will be disabled. * Removed all raiding related restrictions on placing items in a base. Specifically, items may now intersect and or completely block door to door paths or door to item paths. This change will allow much greater freedom in placing objects in your base. ** When raids are enabled again, players will be able to choose whether their base will abide by the new raiding-related restrictions. * Added Teleporter Beacon for Pocket D. * Added SG badge to access Pocket D beacon. * Robo-Surgery can be attached to the Basic Reclaimator * Spirit Signal can be attached to Resurrection Rings * Base Salvage racks can now hold a limited amount of invention salvage. * Any crafted items stored on a character in personal inventory will charge the new prices. User interface * Character Selection Screen: Fixed the problem where re-ordering characters on one server would cause the character order data for other servers to be corrupted. * Badge tracking User Interface window updated to allow sorting by category * Contacts that are unlocked (through getting a badge or reaching a certain level, e.g.) automatically give you a pop-up box letting you know they've been unlocked and are added to your active contact list. * Changed loading screen message to remove references to Base Salvage. * Text is now selectable. There are new keyboard shortcuts related to text selection: Ctrl+X will cut the selected text and place it in the clipboard, Ctrl+C will copy the selected text to the clipboard, Ctrl+A will select all of the text where the cursor is, and Escape will clear a text selection. (These keyboard shortcuts cannot be customized by the user.) * Text in the chat window is now reverse indented to prevent players from spoofing the chat of other players. * In Options, a player may now choose to have their character earn No Experience. Badges * Corrected the badge descriptions of Task Force/Strike Force challenge badges that referred to stature level 1 as being 1-15 to be 1-14. * All badges, other than Invention badges, have had their hint text filled in with a greater amount of detail. All badges will explain how many foes need to be defeated and Accolades will explain which badges are needed to obtain them. Meters have been added to all badges where appropriate and badges that track more than 1 kill, event, etc. should now have help text. * Reduced the amount of healing required to obtain the Empath badge from 1,000,000,000 to 100,000,000 * The Artisan, Master Artisan, Craftsman, Master Craftsman and Fabricator badges should now correctly have their status meter update when the character crafts enhancements. * Defeating Contaminated will now fill your progress bar for the Isolator badge, which appears after the 15th Contaminated defeated. * Fixed a bug where Banisher and Outlaw badges were not correctly granting. * Heroes owning the Fire Marshal, Bomb Squad, PPD Deputy, Security Expert, Interceptor and Villain Disruptor badges should now award the Force of Justice Accolade. The Force of Justice Accolade does not grant a power. * The Bane of Dannan badge hint now displays correctly rather than showing up as ??? Invention * ToHit Buffs/DeBuff Common IOs should not state they buff or debuff Accuracy any longer. * Force Feedback: Chance for +Recharge was not marked as irresistible, which meant your slow resistance powers decreased its benefit. This has been corrected and is now marked properly. * Set bonuses that state they increase "Movement Speed" will now boost the base movement of the character instead of enhancing movement speed boosting powers. * Knockback Sets now improve Knockdown and Knock Up powers, instead of only Knockdown. * Universal Travel Power enhancement sets can no longer be slotted into Sprint powers. * Invention Origin enhancement sets that decrease the recharge time on a power should now correctly state +rech instead of -rech * Added new IO Sets and new IO Set Categories: ** PBAoE Damage *** Eradication, Level 10-30 *** Obliteration, Level 30-50 ** Hold *** Basilisk's Gaze, Level 10-30 *** Lockdown, Level 30-50 ** Universal Travel *** Blessing of the Zephyr, Level 10-50 ** Recharge Intensive Pets *** Call to Arms, Level 10-30 *** Expedient Reinforcement, Level 30-50 ** Accurate Healing *** Theft of Essence, Level 10-30 *** Touch of the Nictus, Level 30-50 ** Accurate Defense Debuff *** Shield Breaker, Level 10-30 *** Analyze Weakness, Level 30-50 ** Accurate To-Hit Debuff *** Cloud Senses, Level 10-30 *** Siphon Insight, Level 30-50 Chat * Players should no longer receive messages from those that are Globally Ignored after they zone. * Chat: Ctrl-C now copies whatever text is selected. Emotes * Kheldians in Dwarf form will now be able to use the emotes from the Wedding Pack and the Super Booster I: Cyborg Pack NPCs and city zones * There is a Reconnaissance Officer at the entrance to or just inside most hazard zones: Firebase Zulu; just inside the Hollows; at the Steel Canyon gate in Perez Park; in the Hive; Boomtown; in the Sewers; the RWZ base by the portal to the zone. The Recon Officers give you a rundown of the zone including history, known hostiles, and amenities (hospital, trainers, etc...) * There's now a jetpack temp power vendor in all the Shadow Shard zones and in Grandville. * RWZ now has Invention crafting tables off to the side of Lady Grey (for villains and heroes). * A base portal has been added to Pocket D. * Trina the Seamstress (a tailor) is now in Pocket D's VIP Lounge. Note: The VIP Lounge is only accessible for those that purchased the Good Versus Evil Edition of the game or the Good versus Evil In-Game Item Pack. * Linda Summers, Kings Row contact is no longer on the far side of Kings Row by the Galaxy City exit. Now she is over by Blue Steel. Paula Dempsey also got moved to the plaza at the Yellow Line ramp. * Two basic stores added in Striga Isle. Smuggler Jimmie is on the docks in Port Noble and Smuggler Freddie is near Ernesto Hess. Both will sell basic inspirations and buy back enhancements, recipes, and salvage. * Breakout: Changed "Escaped Convicts" text to read "Zig Combatants" for the Breakout Tutorial * New villain Respec Contact --- Arbiter Sawyer in Port Oakes * Added elevator markers to Grandville in similar fashion to Faultline * Port Oakes got itself a Black Market. * There are new 'Abandoned Labs' (rows of Invention crafting stations) in Port Oakes and St. Martial. Category:Patch notes